Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-28016815-20151030160639
A zatem niedługo święta (niedługo = 2 miesiące), więc trzeba omówić sprawę Wikiowej Wigilii. Dla nowych użytkowników wytłumaczę co to, a dla starych przypomnę. Otóż jest to takie spotkanie wszystkich użytkowników Wikii na czacie, wynikające z faktu, że rzadko, a nawet chyba w ogóle nie zdarzyło się, że pewnego pięknego dnia na czacie byli wszyscy użytkownicy. Oczywiście jest to świąteczne spotkanie, które odbywało się przed 24 grudnia. Piszę o tym teraz, bo nie chcę planować tego na ostatnią chwilę, a tak - może pojawi się ktoś nowy, ktoś stary, ktoś, kto nie ma w ogóle czasu tutaj wpadać... Zdąży się wszystko ustalić. Na chwilę obecną proponuję 23.12.2015r. godzinę 16:30. Oczywiście jest coś takiego, jak przygotowania do świąt, rodzina, i inne ważniejsze sprawy, dlatego jeśli nie możecie na ten dzień i godzinę się pojawić, to piszcie o tym w komentarzu wraz ze swoją propozycją innego terminu (dniem i godziną). Drugą sprawą jest Halloween - każdy wie co to, a mianowicie święto obchodzone 31 października. "Ustawa", o której mowa obowiązywałaby od przyszłego roku. O czym mowa? Zmienianiem tła wiki i obrazków na głównej zajmuję się najczęściej ja, ale od pewnego czasu mam wrażenie, że nie powinniśmy obchodzić na Wikii Halloween. Dlaczego? Jest to święto potępionych, niezalecane przez wiarę chrześcijańską. A my przecież wierzymy w Boga, więc jaki sens ma obchodzenie takich świąt? Co roku już na początku października zmieniamy tło wiki i ewentualnie obrazki bez świadomości tego, na co je zmieniamy. Dlatego wyraźcie w komentarzach swoją opinię na ten temat, a jeśli nie będziecie mnie popierać - wyznaczymy inną osobę '''do opiekami nad wystrojem halloween'owym strony. I trzecia sprawa - w roku szkolnym '''Wikia świeci pustkami, trudno na czacie kogoś spotkać. Trochę szkoda, bo chyba każdy pamięta wydarzenie z wakacji z czatu (jakby był jakiś poważny admin i o tym pamiętał, to raczej każdy miałby bana XD). Ale chodzi o rok szkolny - proponuję, by w dni wolne od niej (weekendy, czternaste październiki, ferie, przerwy świąteczne, itp.) każdy, kto może wchodził na czat na godzinę 16:00. Żeby tak sobie zwyczajnie pogadać, nie mówię, żeby każdy. Bo ostatnio gadałem tutaj z kimś może z miesiąc temu. I tego tematu już nie przedyskutowujmy, bo nie ma za bardzo co dyskutować. Czwarta sprawa - serial się zakończył, a dalsza część najprawdopodobniej nie pojawi się. Obrazki na głównej zawierały screeny z najnowszego odcinka, a teraz nie chcę, by cały czas na stronie głównej były takie same obrazki. Dlatego proponuję (by równocześnie urozmaicić stronę) dać Wam możliwość wstawiania swoich obrazków na Wikię. Kto chce, zgłosiłby się do mnie, i miałby calutki miesiąc (aż do pierwszego dnia następnego) wybrania ośmiu obrazków z serialu '(4 o wymiarach 583x334 pikseli i 4 o wymiarach 138x100 pikseli) i wstawieniu ich na Wikię. O szczegółach w tej sprawie będę informował chętnego/ą na tablicy. I to chyba tyle. Z tego co widzę, to bardzo się rozpisałem, więc proszę, żebyście przeczytali do końca. I pamiętajcie - '''nie obchodźcie Halloween, nie dawajcie nawet przychodzącym do was dzieciom słodyczy, owoców, itp., bo jest to ''święto potępionych!!!'' ''Pamiętajcie natomiast, by odwiedzić groby bliskich i przyjaciół! I co najważniejsze - kwiaty i znicze im nie pomogą. Najważniejsze są'' ''pamięć i modlitwa za Nich.